Lovely Imperfection
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Set in "Welcome to the Phantomhive's" OVA. Grell thinks about how much he loves William and how much he hates him back. Or does he? Fluff.


I grunted as I rowed back and forth, commanded by this slave driver in front of me.

And what was William doing? Reading! Reading while I rowed! My fingers probably would hurt if I bent them later on. My arms were getting sore, too.

"Will! My arms are getting tired! Can't I take a break?" I whined.

"No, Grell Sutcliff." He said harshly, cold eyes not even glancing up.

At this point, I didn't even care if he was handsome or not, I was about to punch that amazing face of his!

But something was holding me back. It was that face. When I'm mad at him, all I have to do is look at his face. It's just so intoxicating.

I'm surprised I haven't seen one of the women at the Association flirt with him. Probably because they all know he's mine.

...Or the fact that I hang around with him, knowing I like him. They all know that if they flirt, someone's bound to get their face punched. And it wouldn't be William's.

I looked at William. He's so perfect. The eyes, as green as emeralds. And ebon hair as dark as a forest at night. And his body is obviously more masculine than mine, even though I am more active.

And I have sharp teeth, a scary personality and that alone makes me imperfect. William is meaning of a Shinigami and I'm just the opposite.

Back when we were taking the final exam, I was always jealous of William. He was perfect at first sight. And his grades were even, unlike my rocky roads. Even if my grades were better in only one course (I had more vanity back then), I knew I would always stand second best to him. That's the reason why I really hated him.

I felt something hot and wet run down my face. I panicked. What would happen if William saw? Would he hit me? Or would he...No that option is like a demon who hates eating souls, never going to happen.

"Quiet aren't we, Grell Sutcliff?" I heard William say, not looking up from his book. I quickly wiped my tears just in case he would look at me. "Yes. I guess your right. I was just thinking." I muttered.

"Well, how about you get that head of yours out of the gutter and row this boat!" He yelled harshly, finally looking up from his book, taking out his death scythe and extending it.

I felt the death scythe touch my forehead, retracting as blood spurted out of my head.

I started to cry. That's all I remember before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up, my head as heavy as lead. In my vision was stars twinkling in the sky. I smiled at the beauty, millions of stars looking down at me.

Near my left was the full moon, illuminating the ground. Then I remembered something. I was in a boat. With...

I sat up quickly, which I regretted, my vision getting slightly doubled. I looked down and saw a black coat.

William's black coat.

I looked up and saw William, his head thrown back, staring at the stars.

I heard him yawn before saying, "Finally up Sutcliff?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry William." I said softly.

"Don't apologize. I should have just left you alone. Believe me, this is my fault." He looked at me, his eyes shining in a way I've never seen.

It had sincerity and tenderness. It was...human.

I felt speechless. I just can't talk with that tender gaze. It makes me want to cry. Because it can never be mine but I'm the only one he'll show it to.

To him I was a friend. A dear one. And I'll take that position. But...

"Grell?" He asked.

I felt a tear run down my face. I have to know...what he truely thinks of me.

"William." I whispered. "What am I to you?"

He didn't talk for a few minutes.

Finally he said, "You are my dearest friend."

I gulped, slightly afraid of my next question's answer. "Anything else?" I asked.

"You are...also my..." He blushed deep red.

I didn't need to hear the last part because I already know the last part. In one fluid yet slow motion, I cupped the sides of his face and stole a kiss, letting tears fall from my face. The kiss was simple but it seemed to make the world stop. I poured every ounce of my love into it.

I felt his arms pull me closer to him. At that moment, I knew what heaven felt like. The man I loved arms around me sent my heart a flutter.

It seemed like hours before we finally parted, panting for air.

We stared at each other before kissing once again.

It was a much quicker kiss than the last one, but still long.

As we parted, William softly wiped my tears away.

He had that same look in his eyes and I failed at fighting back my tears.

He suddenly embraced me gently with his strong arms. I cried harder.

"Shhhhh...It's okay...Please don't cry." I heard him say as he rubbed my back.

I slowly felt fatigue intoxicate me. All I know is I fell asleep in the arms of my love.

My love...who loved me back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's slightly OOC. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
